1 . Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a washing method, and more particularly, to a washing method capable of enhancing washing performance by controlling rotation of an inner tub and/or a pulsator in various ways.
2 . Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine is an apparatus functioning to remove contaminants adhered to clothing, bedding, and the like (hereinafter, referred to as “laundry”) using chemical decomposition action of detergents dissolved in water and using physical action, such as friction between water and laundry.
A conventional washing machine is designed to wash laundry by sequentially performing a washing operation, a rinsing operation, and a dehydrating operation. The washing machine may perform a selected one of such operations based on user selection, and may perform washing of laundry according to various preset courses in consideration of the kind of laundry.
Laundry is washed by, e.g., friction between laundry and a pulsator and water streams generated by rotation of the pulsator and/or an inner tub. Thus, to enhance washing performance, it may be important to appropriately control rotation of the pulsator and/or the inner tub. Failure to appropriately control rotation may cause several problems, such as abrasion of laundry, poor washing performance, performance deterioration due to overheating of a motor, excessive power consumption and/or excessive washing time.